View
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: Human AU of Jaspernet / Jaspnet .. and a little Pearlethyst ..
1. Chapter 1

"Bruh, just go talk to her already," Amethyst huffs out at she plunks down next to me.

I pretend not to hear her as I continue to watch who she's referring to.

"If you don't say something to her, then I will. I mean, we cool," Amethyst throws out after a sigh.

I snap my head toward her and grip her by her shirt.

"Don't you dare," I grunt out through gritted teeth.

Amethyst laughs and moves her hand to mine clinching her shirt.

"Chill out big sis," she says and I let go of her shirt. I watch as she dusts herself off. "I won't say anything, but you've got to stop staring."

I squint my golden eyes at her. "I'm not staring!" I grunt out.

Amethyst once again laughs at me. "Sure you aren't. So there's no reason you showed up to watch her and Pearl pair off in a debate when you can't stand, what did you say, oh yeah, 'two nerds go at each other about irrelevant and boring topics nobody cares about.'"

I grit my teeth at her statement. "Yeah, we'll maybe I've been assigned extra credit for my major," I say.

I'm not completely lying; I was told that attending one of the debates, I just got lucky that she's involved.

"What are you doing here? You agreed with me about this," I throw at her.

She blushes slightly and I know I got her. "My girl's here," she states and turns to look at the debate.

"Pearl? Please, you can't even get her to talk to you when if you two were assigned lab work together." I follow it up with a chuckle and turn to face the debate also.

"W-what?" Ame stutters out. "Man, screw you. For your information, she actually is my lab partner and I'm working on her."

I laugh at her and cross my arms. I continue to tune into the debate.

"So you see, even though there's evidence to support the notion that human are using 100% of their brain power, they actually aren't; they are using on 10%," Pearl states and smiles smugly at Garnet.

Garnet doesn't change her facial expression, but if one looks close enough, one can see the tiny smirk that pulls at the corners of her plump juicy, kissable lips.

 _'Jasper, get a hold of yourself.'_ I berate myself and shake my head.

"Yet, still. It's been proven that the brain is always working as it is an organ. It's living neurons, and the cells that support them, are always doing something," Garnet states.

Pearl's blue eyes widen at Garnet's rebuttle.

"With that being said, anyone who knows anything about biology and chemistry know that neurons are continuously moving. So, it stands to reason that even while it appears that the brain to only be active 10% of the time, we are actually using more, or even quite possibly, 100%." Garnet finishes.

"And that's it!" the teacher's loud voice booms as she makes her way in front of the two women. "Great job Garnet, fished strong." She looks and smiles at Garnet. "Pearl, I understand what you were trying to do, but please do be prepared for real evidence and not suspicions." The teacher addresses Pearl.

Pearl drops her head with a blush and nods. "Of course," she mumbles out.

"Shake hands and I will see you both around the school," the teacher says before smiling at the two and walks away.

"Welp, that looks like my clue to go," Ame says quickly standing up and heads toward Pearl and Garnet.

I nod my head and watch as Garnet and Pearl shake hands and exchange words.

I stand up and turn to head out the room as Ame reaches Pearl and they proceed to leave.

I can feel a pair of eyes on me as I head out.

 _'Ame you better not have said anything to her.'_ I think to myself as I continue to head out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you enjoy the show?" a voice sounds next to me as I stand in line for food.

I turn to face the voice and before I know it, I'm staring into brown and blue eyes.

"Huh?" I question caught off my her beauty.

I never noticed how her curly, thick black Afro falls into her face and a few strands block her vision, nor the way her small nose fits perfectly on her heart shaped face.

I barely hear her chuckle at my statement, but I hear her none the less. "Did you enjoy the show? I saw you there, even if it was just before you walked out," she says again.

"Yeah, it was .. interesting," I say after racking my mind for a word to say. I wasn't really paying attention to what was said.

She nods her head and says nothing. I turn back to line and order myself a burger.

"One chicken sandwich please," she orders.

I'm quickly handed my sandwich and quickly head to the cash register.

I'm quickly checked out and head toward the cafeteria seating area. I stand for a few seconds looking for Amethyst before seeing her at out regular table with Pearl sitting next to her.

 _'So, you did manage to get her to talk to you outside being lab partners._ ' I think and chuckle to myself.

..

"Hey Jasper," Amethyst says as I sit my tray down

"Hey Ame." I glance at Pearl and she says away from my gaze.

"Oh yeah," Ame laughs. "Pearl, this is my big sister Jasper." Ame gestures to me.

"We met," Pearl squeaks out.

"Pearl and I had Stats together," I state.

Ame looks between us.

"Excuse me," Pearl says and hastily gets up from the table.

"So, you've managed to get her to talk to you outside of being lab partners," I say once Pearl is out of earshot.

"And you doubted me, kick it up," Ame says and stretches out her hand.

I chuckle and shake my head but reached in my pocket to hand her a dollar.

We never officially say it but ever since we were young, if one of us teased or challenged the other to or about something and the other proved us wrong or right, we kick the other up a dollar. Sibling things.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ame says and quickly stuffs the dollar in her right breast.

"You really need to carry a wallet," I state, "or at least wear something with pockets," I add.

"Never gone happen." Ame laughs.

"Hey, sorry, I hope you don't mind, I invited Garnet to join us," Pearl says as she and Garnet reach the table.

Ame just smiles and subtly looks at me out the corner of her eyes.

"Nah, it's no problem. Have a seat Garnet," Ame says.

Garnet nods and takes the open chair next to Pearl. "Thank you," she says.

"No prob. Nice job at the debate thingy. I learned a lot," Ame says, but I can tell she's lying through her teeth.

"We both know you didn't," Garnet says and all three of our eyes widen at her statement.

Ame laughs at Garnet's statement. "You right. Garnet, you've met my sister Jasper, right?" Ame asks.

"Yeah, we talked a little in line," Garnet says and reaches for her sandwich.

I don't say anything. I just look at her as she takes a bite of her chicken sandwich and the way her full lips wrap around it as she takes a bite.

I make a barely audible sharp intake of breath as I feel Ame kick me under the table. I've must of been staring again.

I turn my focus on my own untouched burger and pick it up and take a bite.

"Great job today Garnet," Pearl breaks the silence.

"You too," Garnet says and takes another bite of her sandwich.

..

Halfway through my burger, Ame and Pearl announce that they have to leave to work on their lab project.

Both Garnet and I nod after we place her sandwiches down.

I slyly glance at her before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and unlock it.

 **'TALK TO HER DUDE,** ' Ame's text reads.

I lock my phone and stuff it back in my pocket. When I look up, Garnet's staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I question as my eyes lock with hers.

"No," she says.

I furrow my brow at her. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not, I'm waiting for you to say what you been wanting to say for a while."

I look at her with an eye brow raised. "What makes you think that?" I ask.

She chuckles at me. "I'm not dumb Jasper," she says. "But as you have been watching me, I've been watching you watch me. But I'm not going to force you," she adds and picks up her tray.

She moves to walk past me to the garbage can and I gently grab her wrist.

She looks down at my hand on her wrist, then at me.

I remove my hand. "Wait, you've watched me watched you?" I question.

"Yeah." With that she continues on and throws her food away before placing the tray on top of the trash container and walks out the door.

It takes me a minute, but then I'm up and running after her. I quickly throw my food out and place my tray on top of hers and follow her outside.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I question once I caught up with her.

The corners of her mouth turn up a little and my heart almost stops beating.

"And miss the cuteness of you trying to hide it from everyone," she retorts back.

I can't help but smile and blush slightly.

Eventually we stop walking and she turns toward me.

"You're cute when you blush," she says and steps closer to me.

I hold my ground but frown slightly at her statement.

"You're even cuter when you pout," she says before her hand cups my cheek and her lips land on mine.

I'm shocked by her actions but quickly I gain my senses and place a hand on her the small of her back. Right as I go to pull her close, she pulls back and out of my grasp.

"When you're ready to do something about those feelings of yours, besides staring at me, come find me." With that she walks away and into the Main building for her next class.

Her hips swinging as she does. ' _Dang, girl got thighs and ass for days._

 _'Damn, her lips really are kissable,'_ I think to myself and touch my lips. I can still feel hers against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. : Someone asked for a continuation / update on Jasper and Garnet's "relationship" ...

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about her lips on mine. I wish she wasn't such a tease. I mean, granted, I'm not out there yet about liking her, but still.

I pull my hair up into a high ponytail before slipping on a sports bra and some track shorts.

Quickly wrapping my hands in ace bandages, I grab my room key and phone and head out to the gym across the ways from the dorms.

Slipping my headphones in, I have my music up loud, blocking out everything and everyone as I open the doors to the gym.

I look around before deciding to head over to the treadmill.

I picked the farthest one from everyone and chose a slightly fast speed. After five minutes of running, I raise the speed by a few, just until my legs were able to feel the burn.

Ten minutes into the new speed, I notice a reflection of a figure in the back at the punching bag. Squinting my eyes, I begin to notice the familiar voluptuous body that is Garnet.

Slowing the treadmill to a stop, I slowly get off and make me way to her.

"Hey," I say from behind her.

She doesn't stop her assault on the punching bag as she answers with, "have a good run?"

I reach up and scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, need me to hold the bag?"

Garnet stops her assault on the punching bag and turns around to face me. I can see her eyes roaming over my body as I'm sure she can see mine roaming over hers.

I look away from her with a slight blush tinting my cheeks.

"Yeah, you can hold the bag. Just let me get a quick drink."

I watch as she bends over and reaches down into a bag to pull out a water bottle. As she straightens up with the bottle to her lips, she turns back to face me.

"Thirsty? I have an extra," Garnet asks as her mouth separates from the bottle with a pop.

I swallow and nod my head, not trusting my voice not to waver in front of her.

The corners of her mouth pull up and she turns back to reach in her bag and pull out another water bottle.

Without saying a word, she hands the bottle to me. I fumble to take it from her, our hands brushing against each other and lingering a little too long.

"Thank you," I say, clearing my throat.

She nods her head and places her drink down. She reaches back down into her bag to pull out a towel.

I look at her and I can't help but admire her body; the way her breast nearly pop out her red and blue sports bra, which is followed by a slim waist and wide hips and how her ass cheeks nearly pop out from underneath her red and blue shorts.

"You ready?" Garnet asks as she pulls the towel away from her neck and places it on top of her bag.

"Y-Yeah," I stammer out with a blush.

She nods her head and makes her way past me, stopping briefly to run her hand up and down my forearm. "Relax," she says as she drops her arms and continues to the punching bag.

I follow after her and walk around so that I'm holding the punching bag in front of me and I can see Garnet perfectly.

"You live on campus?" I ask, sliding back slightly as her fist connect with the bag.

"No, I left last year," Garnet replies before attacking the bag with flurry of punches.

"How long have you been boxing?" I tighten my hold on the bag as Garnet pulls back to throw a particularly strong punch at the bag.

"Since I was six. How long have you been playing football?"

I'm caught off by her question and her latest punch to the bag pushed me back. I didn't even know that she knew I did football. I mean, I'm not surprised because I am the captain of the football team and the quarterback, but still.

"S-Since I was seven," I stammer out and regain my grip on the punching bag.

"The team is lucky to have you." She smiles at me before throwing another series of punches.

I blush at her statement. "Thank you," I let out.

"You spar?" she questions as she throws a kick at the bag.

I grunt at the force of her foot connecting with the bag. "I did."

Garnet stops to look at me, her eyes slowly roaming over my body and stopping at my hands. "You good with those?"

I'm confused by her question and it isn't until she picks up my hands, turning them over in her smaller ones.

"You wrap your hands like you've had some experience or training in boxing or kick boxing." She looks up at me as she drops one of my hands but uses her now free hand to run her fingers over my wrapping. "Are you good with them?"

I blush at her statement and gesture. "Y-Yeah, I did kick boxing for a couple years inbetween football season. I was pretty good."

"Hmm," she let's out as she continues running her fingers over my wrapping. "We should spar sometime, that's if you're up for it." She flashes me a bright and flirty smile and I can't help but smile back.

By now, the gym is damn near empty. There's just a few others, not including myself and Garnet, still inside.

"Oh, I'm up for it." Using my free hand, I quickly wrap it around her waist and pull her close to me. "Question is, will you be able to keep up?" I lean down and whisper in her ear.

I can hear the smile in her voice as she says, "Actually, the question is can ** _you_**?"

She frees one of her hands and wraps it around my neck before pulling me down into a kiss.

I tighten my hold on her before she can pull away like the last time, my hand slipping lower and gripping her ass.

I feel her smile into the kiss. "So?" She pulls back and licks her lips.

I look at her, taking in all her glory before pulling her back in for another kiss, but she steps out of my embrace.

"As much fun as this is, I'm sweaty and would like to take a shower before I retire for the night."

I watch as Garnet makes her way to her bag, picking up and placing everything inside before grabbing the bag and heading to the showers.

I'd follow, but, I'd rather take a shower in my own room.

"Maybe next time we see each other, we won't have to go separate ways," Garnet throws over her shoulders before disappearing behind the door.

'Maybe,' I think to myself as I head out the gym doors.


End file.
